rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Owen Coffey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainbow Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rainbow Heather pv-1-.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hello i am chrstalshiori i read everything you edited and i was impressed what you said about rachel. i have good ideas about kirsty and izzy. izzy is my favourite. have you noticed that izzy is the only one with dark hair? i want to write a story about izzy but i have to write about shiori first because she is the main character. my english is not very good but i keep writing and wait for comments. hear soon. here christalshiori, to answer your question, I have to say that i came to live in blackburn when i was 15. before that i lived in germany.what i want know is what is your favourite fairy and why? my favourite fairy is izzy because of her outfit and the way she reacts and behave. P.S i have a lot of stories in mind were izzy is the main charater. i plan to write them down in wiki and wait for others to comment this. i mean when i write my story. i have stories in mind and dont know how to write them down or how to start. i am 18 now and fell like rainbow magic is not interesting thats wy i write my own stories what do you think about izzy she is the only fairy from her sisters with darker skin than the others. I think izzy is somethingspecial. izzy is my main character for my story. have you ever watched tinkerbell? you will see a girl called lizzy who belives in fairies. that gives me the idea or feeling that lizzy could be kirsty's great great great grand mother who maried john wendys brother. their chidren are peter and twinkle. twinkle child is lydia kirstys gran lydia married adam tate they have five children. they are kirstys dad, easters mum, lindseys mum, charlies dad and the yougest is john tate. they are all marrid except john. i made this up because i think that could be kirstys family tree. please tell me what you think about my edit. tell me please what you think. hey, I'm a person who hasn't signed in but is going to Im glad you're like the only one who posts videos and pictures, christalshiori does to but you post lots. Please look at my page, fairy suggestions. I made Christine and the pamper fairies up and have written stories about them. I am up to Martina and I like to illustrate them. my goal is to be like Georgie ripper cos she is an awesome illustrator. Sorry I go on and on about me. I have nothing else to do, that's why. Hope you add more stuff to rainbow magic! Someonexxx some reminder, i have changed to coolizzy now becuse i lost my password and coudnt log on to wiki. please visit my page if you want. mystirousizzy 23:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC)